tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Altihex
Altihex borders the Neutral Territories and is part of the Tri-Torus Loop. It is home to most of Cybertron's deep-space research facilities. It is governed by a board of locals who follow the commands of a mainframe which analyzes constant micro-votes from all of the states' residents, from matters ranging from trash collection to the declaration of war. Corruption in the system has lead to some less than stellar choices. Description Even from a distance the city-state of Altihex seems to swallow the whole of the horizon with its sheer length. More than a hundred kilometers across and yet only perhaps fifteen or so wide, Altihex is a tired oasis of cracked steel and worn copper in the desert by the shore of the Rust Sea. Stretched rapidly into a vast swath by outside mining interests and then collapsing almost as quickly as the mines ran dry and the more respectable citizens left in search of opportunity elsewhere, the city was left in a permanent state of overreach with merely a façade of the metropolis it once aspired to be. But there remained those whose lives were too small, whose ties to the city were too deep to ever leave, and to survive drove a new economy with a commodity even more valuable than the palladium that once made Altihex more than just a stopover between cities and worlds; silence. Two industries remain, pumping credits into the hollow, corrupt local government from opposite ends of the city: the labs and research facilities to the east which allow scientists and inventors to test and experiment without being hindered by pesky ethical oversight or government regulations, and to the west, numerous gambling halls, racetracks, and combat rings where someone can burn a year’s pay in less than thirty seconds. As a result, enterprising private security firms have begun to take prominence in Altihex, making it a place of suspicion, greed, and on occasion, revenge.Description written by Dreadtread. History MUX History In 2016, Seawing attacked Altihex to draw out the Autobots. When Dust Devil arrived to stop him, Snaptrap halted the attack, and approached Dust Devil to ask him to help gain access to the Chamber of Vector Sigma. Dust Devil was cagey, and offered to pass along a message and let Vector Sigma decide if Snaptrap could approach it. Snaptrap agreed for now, and let the young Autobot go to seek Vector Sigma out alone. In 2017, planetary engines were activated beneath Altihex, moving Cybertron into orbit around Citctus Minor. A stellar strike impacted just outside the main city, burning right down to the Plasma Energy Chamber and restoring power to all of Cybertron. Later that year a team of Autobots destroyed the planetary engine in Altihex. Locations *Altihex Casino * Deep-space research facilities * A planetary engine (formerly) * Planck’s Pleasure Palace *An underground energon refinery *Black Market - East Altihex *Altihex Speedway - West Altihex *Combat Ring - West Altihex Logs 2020 * 1/9 - "Fairy tales" - Blast Off meets a mysterious Neutral who offers him tea and conversation. Trivia Blast Off is from Altihex. Minimodus is Altihex's nominal leader. Shattered Glass Altihex was presumably the location of the Altihex Protoform Rehabilitation Complex. References Category:Altihex Category:Cybertron locations Category:cities Category: Neutral polities Category:Polities on Cybertron